Curious Jimin
by Cutiepie Jimin
Summary: Kumpulan cerita Jimin kecil yang penasaran dengan si jenius Taehyung kecil yang selalu ada di sisinya. (Chapter 6 is Up! "How I 'Fall' to Seokjin") CHIBI!VMin [TaehyungxJimin] Fanfiction!YAOI! DLDR! Review Juseyoo :*
1. Chapter 1

**Curious Jimin**

.

.

.

Author : MY98

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

 _Kim Seokjin as Taehyung's Mom_

 _ **Pairing**_ : VMin

 _ **Rating :**_ T

 _ **Genre :**_ _Friendship, Humor, Fluff_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _BTS itu milik BigHit ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Chibi!Vmin**

 **Nb :** Di sini usia Vmin 7 tahun yaa ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Curious Jimin_**

 **.**

Jimin akan menginap di rumah Taehyung seperti biasa. Orang tua mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain bahkan mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan rumah Jimin juga tepat di seberang rumah Taehyung, jadi tidak begitu sulit untuk membujuk orang tua mereka untuk membolehkan mereka untuk menginap meskipun usia mereka masih kecil.

Seperti biasa, Jimin akan menonton serial drama di televisi sementara Taehyung akan duduk di sebelahnya sambil membaca buku cerita. Serial drama itu adalah favorite ibu Jimin dan ia sering dipaksa oleh ibunya untuk nonton bersama. Jimin pada awalnya menolak untuk menonton, namun kemudian Jimin menjadi terbiasa bahkan mulai menonton tanpa diminta ibunya.

Drama itu menjelaskan tentang pasangan yang menikah muda karena sang wanita hamil di luar nikah. Jimin tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi dan masalah apa yang mereka hadapi. Dia hanya tahu bahwa pasangan yang berada di drama tersebut sangat romantis dan juga mereka memiliki bayi yang sangat lucu. Dan itu membuat Jimin berpikir _'Darimana bayi berasal?'_

"Kids, saatnya untuk tidur!" Seokjin mengingatkan mereka.

Terlahir menjadi anak yang berprilaku baik dan patuh, mereka menganggukan kepala dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar Taehyung. Mereka juga tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat malam kepada orang tua Taehyung.

Taehyung mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama. Dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan dalam hal ini karena dia sudah dilatih untuk mandiri sejak kecil. Tapi lain lagi cerita untuk Jimin. Orang tuanya sangat memanjakan bocah manis tersebut, dikarenakan Jimin anak tunggal. Sehingga dia selalu bergantung kepada orang. Dia selalu mengalami kesulitan saat memakai piyamanya. Dia berhasil memakai celana namun dia selalu memasangkan kancing bajunya dengan salah. Kancing pertama dia masukkan ke lubang kedua dan begitu seterusnya.

Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkah lucu temannya yang belum menyadari kesalahannya. Bocah tampan itu mendekati Jimin dan membuka kembali kancing bajunya. Jimin menatap Taehyung polos dan menerima bantuannya. Kondisinya yang masih berdiri memudahkan Taehyung untuk memasangkan kancing bajunya. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, Jimin sudah mengenakan piyama spongebobnya dengan benar.

Taehyung menepuk kecil pundak sempit Jimin dan tersenyum pada si manis. "Selesai."

"Yey! Terima kasih Tae!" Jimin tersenyum senang lalu memeluk temannya dengan erat. Taehyung yang gemas mengacak-acak surai hitam Jimin dan memberikan kecupan singkat di keningnya.

"Ayo kita tidur." Jimin mengangguk senang, membuat poninya ikut bergoyang dan mengikuti Taehyung untuk tidur.

Kedua bocah kecil itu saling meringkuk di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Tangan mereka terpaut dan mereka saling berhadapan. Taehyung tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus surai lembut Jimin.

Kejadian ini mengingatkan Jimin tentang serial drama yang sering ia lihat, dan sekarang Jimin kembali memikirkan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di otak polosnya _. 'Taehyung pasti tahu jawabannya. Meskipun dia lebih kecil 2 bulan dariku tapi Taehyung tampak lebih matang dan Taehyung sering membaca buku. Jadi Taehyung pasti tahu jawabannya!_ ' Pikir Jimin.

"Tae, darimana bayi berasal?" Jimin bertanya sambil menatap Taehyung polos.

"Dari perut ibu mereka Jimin." Taehyung menjawab tanpa menghentikan usapannya pada surai Jimin.

Pertanyaan Jimin tidak berhenti sampai situ. Dia kembali bertanya,"Bagaimana cara bayi terbentuk?"

Usapan Taehyung terhenti, dia mencoba mengingat sebuah film dokumenter yang pernah ia tonton di televisi mengenai bayi. Ada terlalu banyak kata-kata yang sulit ia mengerti namun ia mencoba untuk mehami sedikit dari keseluruhan acara. Tentu saja dia tahu sedikit tentang pembentukan bayi.

"Karena bersatunya sel telur dan sperma." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, sperma?

"Sperma? Bagaimana bentuknya?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin sih Jim, tapi yang aku ingat bentuknya seperti kecebong (?)"

Kecebong? Jimin menggunakan otak polosnya dan membayangkan telur ayam dengan kecebong yang berusaha masuk. Tapi Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana kecebong akan memecahkan cangkang keras agar bisa bersatu dengan telur. Cangkang telur tidak akan mungkin pecah tanpa di ketuk terlebih dahulu. _'Mungkin sperma memiliki kemampuan untuk melewati cangkang.'_

"Lalu lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Taehyung bangun dari tempat tidur dan duduk, karena akan lebih mudah baginya untuk berpikir dalam keadaan duduk. Jimin mengikuti Taehyung dan duduk menghadap temannya. Pikiran Taehyung mulai memproses semua yang ia ingat dari film dokumenter tersebut sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Telur akan semakin membesar dan membesar di perut ibu dan bayi pun terbentuk."

Jimin melanjutkan imajinasinya, membayangkan telur menjadi lebih besar dan lebih besar. Meskipun terdengar aneh, namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah meragukan Taehyung. Sebaliknya, ia selalu mengetahui hal baru yang menurutnya luar biasa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang dari penjelasan Taehyung tentang pembentukan bayi. Darimana sel telur dan sperma berasal?

"Darimana sperma dan sel telur berasal?"

"Sperma dari punya ayah sedangkan sel telur dari punya ibu."

Pertanyaan Jimin tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi mendorongnya untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau memiliki sel telur atau sperma?" Jimin bertanya dengan polos, tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah berbicara dengan topik yang serius dan sensitif.

"Sperma." Jawab Taehyung percaya diri.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya, mencoba mengingat lebih dalam. Jika setiap pasangan mempunyai kemampuan untuk memiliki anak bersama, yang berarti terjadi antara dua orang. Satu memiliki sel telur dan yang satunya lagi memiliki sperma. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan. Jika Taehyung mempunyai sperma, berarti Jimin pasti mempunyai sel telur.

"Sel telur."

Hal selanjutnya yang ingin Jimin ketahui adalah bagaimana sel telur dan sperma bisa masuk ke perut ibu?

"Bagaimana sperma bisa masuk ke dalam perut?"

Taehyung mengunakan pengetahuannya. Ia tahu mulut berhubungan dengan perut, tapi dia tidak terlalu ingat. Mungkin cara agar sperma bisa masuk ke perut adalah dengan berciuman.

"Ketika pasangan ciuman, sperma keluar dari punya ayah dan memasuki mulut punya ibu yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam perut lalu membentuk bayi." Taehyung menjelaskan dengan jelas yang membuat Jimin mengangguk paham.

Jimin mulai memahami serial drama yang ia tonton. Dan mengapa gadis tersebut bisa hamil, itu pasti karena adegan ciuman yang ia lihat. Gadis itu kemudian mengetahui dirinya hamil dengan lelaki itu dan orang tua mereka memaksa mereka untuk menikah. Jadi, apakah itu berarti mereka harus menikah jika bayi sudah terbentuk?

"Jika sudah ada bayi, apakah pasangan harus menikah?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan menjelaskan,"Orang itu harus bertanggung jawab dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menikah."

Hening.

Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena ia sedang berada dalam imajinasinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pertanyaan lain keluar dari bibir mungil Jimin.

"Apakah aku akan hamil jika kita berciuman?"

"Ne."

Tepat setelah Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan dari Jimin, si manis membungkuk dan mengecup bibir mungil Taehyung seperti bagaimana yang ia lihat di drama. Taehyung sontak terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menunggu kekasihnya pulih dari keterkejutan. Jimin berdiri dan duduk di samping Taehyung dan memeluk Taehyung memdekat kepadanya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

"Aku milikmu sekarang." Jimin berucap malu-malu dan bergelayut manja di lengan Taehyung.

Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat membentuk sebuat senyuman, menoleh kesamping dan menghirup aroma vanila yang melekat pada surai hitam Jimin sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Jimin.

"Ayo kita menikah."

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **An : Annyeong! Long time no see~ miss you my reader-nim :***

 **Ini dilanjut atau end atau dihapus? ._.**

 **Last one, Review Juseyoo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Curious Jimin**

.

.

.

Author : MY98

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

 _Kim Seokjin_ _as_ _Taehyung's Mom_

 _ **Pairing**_ : VMin

 _ **Rating :**_ T

 _ **Genre :**_ _Friendship, Humor, Fluff_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _BTS itu milik BigHit ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje! Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **CHIBI!VMIN YAOI!**

 **Nb :** Di sini usia Vmin 7 tahun yaa ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Curious Jimin _**

 **Chapter II : "What is sex Tae?"**

 **.**

Jimin sedang menginap lagi di rumah Taehyung. Bagi Jimin, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membom Taehyung dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak ia mengerti. Dan biasanya ia akan bertanya ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar Taehyung. Keduanya bersiap untuk tidur dan Jimin duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan menghadap Taehyung yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang.

"Tae, apa itu sex?" Jimin bertanya sambil menatap Taehyung polos, menunggu jawaban Taehyung dengan sabar. Taehyung mendesah pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa pertanyaan Jimin semakin sulit dari hari ke hari?

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu Jim?"

Wajah bocah manis itu berubah menjadi suram,"Eomma bilang aku tidak hamil." Jimin mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Taehyung benar-benar terkejut. Dia yakin bahwa Jimin akan hamil, dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyampaikan kabar Jimin hamil ke ibunya besok pagi bersama kekasihnya. Taehyung yakin spermanya telah masuk ke perut Jimin dan bersatu dengan sel telur. Dan hanya tinggal masalah waktu untuk bayi terbentuk sempurna. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Jimin tidak hamil?

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada terkejut dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Jimin untuk memeriksa perut Jimin apakah ada bayi di dalam dirinya.

"Ketika aku pulang kemarin, aku melihat eomma dan appa berciuman di dalam kamar. Dan aku sangat senang karena aku akan memiliki seorang adik. Jadi aku masuk ke kamar mereka lalu menari dengan gembira. Eomma dan appa bertanya kenapa aku senang dan aku mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku akan memiliki adik karena mereka berciuman. Tapi eomma bilang berciuman tidak akan menghasilkan bayi. Mereka mengatakan kepadaku hanya sex yang bisa menghasilkan bayi. Aku bertanya apa itu sex kepada mereka tapi mereka bilang aku akan mengerti ketika aku dewasa." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya saat ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang membuatnya jadi penasaran lagi.

Kali ini, Taehyung tidak memiliki jawaban yang pasti untuk pertanyaan bocah manis itu. Tapi tetap, ia akan menemukan segala cara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Bocah tampan itu berdiri dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kamus tebal di meja belajarnya. Dia mulai membolak-balikan halaman demi halaman, dan ia pun berhasil menemukan kata yang ia cari. Sex. Jari mungilnya menunjuk ke arah kata itu dan bergeser ke bawah untuk melihat makna dari kata itu.

 **Sex** – Kegiatan fisik yang dilakukan oleh dua orang untuk menghasilkan keturunan atau hanya kenikmatan semata.

Setelah membaca maknanya, Taehyung mulai memahami bahwa sex yang mereka sebut adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan untuk menghasilkan keturunan atau bayi. Tapi dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kenikmatan semata.

"Sex adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan untuk menghasilkan bayi." Taehyung menjawab dengan tenang seraya meletakkan kamusnya kembali.

"Apakah itu berarti kita harus melakukan sex terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa hamil?" Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa.

Kali ini, Jimin sangat bersemangat untuk bisa hamil.

Dan langkah pertama adalah melakukan sex dengan Taehyung.

"Bagaimana cara melakukan sex?" Bocah manis itu bertanya dengan semangat, tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi.

Taehyung bingung, dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukan sex. Dia tidak pernah membaca buku cerita fiksi mau pun non-fiksi yang berhubungan dengan sex di katalok buku anak di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan satu buku yang berhubungan dengan sex di katalog buku anak bahkan jika dia sudah lelah mencarinya. Dia tidak akan pernah menemukannya. Itu benar-benar aneh menurutnya karena perpustakaan seharusnya memiliki seluruh buku yang ingin kau ketahui. Jika bertanya kepada ibunya, kemungkinan besar jawabannya pasti sama dengan ibu Jimin. Tapi tentu saja bocah tampan itu tidak akan mengatakan tidak tahu pada Jimin.

Sebuah pemikiran melanda otaknya. Jika Jimin tahu tentang kehamilan dari televisi, dia pasti juga tahu sedikit tentang apa yang orang lakukan sebelum terjadinya kehamilan. Hmmm..

TENG!

AHA! Dia harus meminta Jimin untuk memikirkan kembali serial drama yang sering Jimin tonton. Kemungkinan besar serial drama tersebut akan memberikan mereka petunjuk atas pertanyaan mereka.

"Jimin-ah! Apakah kau ingat serial drama yang kau tonton beberapa hari yang lalu ketika kau menginap di rumah ku? Tentang seorang gadis yang hamil? Apa kau ingat? Aku pikir drama itu mungkin memberikan kita jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut."

Mata Jimin langsung berubah cerah,"Benahkah? Benarkah?" Taehyung mengangguk dan melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Drama itu memiliki tanyangan ulang pada pukul 11 malam. Aku pikir episode ini adalah episode dimana mereka melakukan sex!"

Taehyung melihat jam digital yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 10.40 malam. Berarti siaran ulang serial drama tersebut akan segera di tayangkan. "Kita akan menonton malam ini." Dan Jimin pun mengangguk, menyetujui ide kekasihnya itu.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan kedua bocah kecil itu duduk di sofa sembari berpelukan dengan selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk tetap terjaga yang tampaknya sulit ketika detik demi detik berlalu. Jimin menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung. Mereka menetap dengan posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat dan Jimin berusaha keras untuk tidak tertidur.

Taehyung melihat bagaimana lelahnya bocah manis itu dan ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa melakukannya di lain waktu atau bahkan seperti yang ibu Jimin katakan. Dia tidak ingin Jimin kelelahan. Jimin terlalu berharga baginya, seperti sebongkah berlian. Taehyung lebih suka melihat kekasihnya energik dari pada kelelahan.

"Jiminie, kau ingin tidur dulu? Kita bisa melakukan hal ini di lain waktu Jim." Bisik Taehyung pelan ke telinga Jimin seraya mengecup keningnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menunggu! Aku ingin segera menjadi istrimu." Jimin merengek dan cemberut, mempoutkan bibir mungilnya dan menatap Taehyung. Taehyung bisa melihat tekat Jimin untuk hamil pada bola matanya.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Taehyung dan duduk tegak,menggunakan jari jempol dan telunjuknya untuk membuka paksa mata ngantuknya. Taehyung tertawa melihat perbuatan Jimin dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi gembul Jimin. Tak lama kemudian, siaran drama tersebut mulai.

Adegan drama itu diambil di sebuah kamar tidur. Pemeran utama wanita berbaring di ranjang dengan sang laki-laki berada di atasnya. Keduanya menatap mesra satu sama lain dengan tangan lelaki itu mengelus pipi sang wanita. Pasangan itu merasakan suasana yang tak dapat di jelaskan, terlalu bahagia bagi mereka. Entah kenapa para bocah kecil ini merasa ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi pengap dan membuat mereka duduk gelisah di sofa. Pikiran mereka melakukan ini nanti membuat mereka sedikit gugup.

"Apakah kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada serius.

Sang wanita mengangguk dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher lelaki itu, menariknya mendekat untuk sebuah ciuman. Itu adalah sebuah ciuman yang penuh gairah, dengan lidah mereka yang melilit satu sama lain. Tapi bagi kedua bocah polos ini, adegan itu terlihat seperti ciuman dengan menggerakkan kepala tanpa alasan tertentu. Lelaki itu melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum lalu tangannya bergerak untuk membuka bajunya sendiri dan melemparnya ke samping. Tangannya kemudian bergerak ke kancing baju perempuan tersebut dan membukanya satu persatu dan.. CUT! Dan adegan tersebut dipotong.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah mereka berdua berpelukan di ranjang dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka sampai dada. Memperlihatkan bahu telanjang mereka yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka setengah telanjang. Itulah yang diasumsikan Taehyung. Dia dengan cepat mencoba mengingat seluruh adegan yang baru saja ia lihat dan memahami bagaimana cara melakukan sex.

Dalam pikiran polos Taehyung, sex adalah sesuatu yang masih melibatkan ciuman namun sedikit menambahkan beberapa kegiatan lain seperti kepala mereka harus bergerak tanpa alasan. Kemudian mereka harus setengah telanjang dan tidur bersama sepanjang malam sebelum mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka melakukan sex.

"Tae, kau mengerti bagaimana cara melakukan sex?" Jimin bertanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menatap Taehyung karena tampaknya bocah manis itu masih ragu.

"Ya.. aku pikir begitu." Jawab Taehyung.

Tangan mungil Jimin meraih remote televisi dan mematikan televisi tersebut dan menarik Taehyung untuk kembali ke kamar. Jimin tidak sabar untuk melakukan sex dengan Taehyung dan hamil. Sehingga dia bisa resmi menjadi istri Taehyung.

Jimin meniru persis apa yang dilakukan sang pemeran utama wanita dalam drama tersebut. Dia berbaring di ranjang dengan Taehyung merangkak ke atas tubuhnya seperti bagaimana yang dilakukan pasangan di drama. Mereka gugup pada awalnya, tapi dengan cepat mereka mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan keduanya siap untuk melakukan sex.

Tentu saja Taehyung tidak lupa untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti sang lelaki katakan dalam drama. Karena sex tampaknya adalah hal yang serius, jadi harus wajib bertanya apakah kekasihnya benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Apakah kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" Taehyung bertanya sama persis seperti yang lelaki itu katakan.

Jimin mengangguk dan menambahkan kalimatnya sendiri,"Aku ingin menjadi istrimu."

Jimin memeluk Taehyung dan menariknya mendekat sehingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sama seperti di drama, bibir mereka saling menempel tapi kepala mereka miringkan ke kiri dan kemudian ke kanan. Rasanya aneh, apa gunanya memiringkan kepala mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan? Apakah itu membantu sperma untuk menuju ke sel telur di dalam perut Jimin?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung memisahkan diri dari bibir Jimin dan membuka kancing baju piyamanya sendiri dengan cepat. Dia kemudian melempar baju piyamanya ke lantai dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju piyama Jimin. Itu benar-benar canggung saat ia membuka kancing piyama Jimin. Untuk Taehyung, rasanya benar-benar salah dan dia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan aneh ini. Melihat kulit putih mulus terpampang perlahan membuat wajahnya terasa panas karena malu.

Jimin juga merasakan sesuatu. Hal ini membuatnya sangat malu meskipun dia pernah mandi bersama Taehyung sebelumnya. Pipinya terasa panas tiba-tiba dan matanya tidak bisa menatap Taehyung. Akhirnya, Taehyung selesai melepas baju piyama Jimin. Taehyung turun dari Jimin dan berlari ke sisi kiri ranjang sehingga dia bisa berbaring di samping Jimin. Mereka merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain. Ini adalah sensasi baru untuk mereka.

"Apakah kita sudah selesai melakukan sex?"

"Belum, kita harus tetap seperti ini sampai besok."

Taehyung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, memastikan tidak satupun dari mereka yang akan berakhir dengan flu di pagi hari. Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung. Taehyung meletakkan tangannya di bawah pinggang Jimin dan menarik Jimin mendekat untuk melindungi Jimin di lengannya.

Taehyung benar-benar suka bagaimana kulit mereka saling bersentuhan tanpa ada baju yang mengganggu. Sekarang Taehyung mengerti bahwa kenikmatan semata yang berada di kamusnya itu adalah sensasi baru yang ia rasakan. Mungkin mereka bisa melakukan sex lebih sering.

Akhirnya mereka sama-sama tertidur dan menuju ke pulau mimpi~

 **_Curious Jimin_**

 **Next Morning**

Matahari bersinar terang dan belomba-lomba untuk masuk melalui jendela kamar bocah tampan itu. Jimin yang merasa terganggu oleh sinar matahari segera bangun. Hari sudah pagi. Dan Jimin sudah terjaga sepenuhnya dan mengingat semua yang ia lakukan dengan Taehyung tadi malam. Ia sangat bersemangat untuk memberitahu hal kemarin kepada Seokjin eomma.

Taehyung pertama bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil baju piyamanya yang tergeletak semalaman di lantai yang dingin. Taehyung mengenakan piyamanya sendiri lalu membantu Jimin untuk mengenakan piyamanya. Setelah selesai, Jimin dengan cepat menariknya keluar dari kamar dan memegang tangan Taehyung dengan erat.

Terdengar dari arah dapur Seokjin sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin mulai berteriak kepada Seokjin bahkan sebelum mereka sampai di dapur.

"EOMMA! AKU MELAKUKAN SEX DENGAN TAETAE TADI MALAM!"

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **AN : Annyeong~ karena banyak yg kepengen ini lanjut, yasudah saya lanjutin :* maap chapter ini sedikit membosankan :" Dan yang pengen Vmin cepet nikah dan buat versi Vmin udah gede ntar dulu yahh.. soalnya lagi kepengen buat Vmin kecil imut polos2 dulu :3 hohohoho**

 **Chapter selanjutnya udah siap, kalian pengennya saya update kapan? :3**

 **Ini dilanjut atau end atau hapus? ._.**

 **Last one, Review Juseyoo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Curious Jimin**

.

.

Author : MY98

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

 _Kim Seokjin_ _as_ _Taehyung's Mom_

 _Kim Namjoon_ _as_ _Taehyung's Dad_

 _ **Pairing**_ : VMin

 _ **Rating :**_ T

 _ **Genre :**_ _Friendship, Humor, Fluff_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _BTS itu milik BigHit ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje! Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Chibi!Vmin YAOI!**

 **Nb :** Di sini usia Vmin 7 tahun yaa ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Curious Jimin_**

 **Chapter III : "Aku akan Bertanggung Jawab."**

 **.**

Piring yang berada di tangan Seokjin jatuh seketika, menimbulkan bunyi yang keras dan bising. Seokjin terdiam, terlalu terkejut mendengar kabar yang disampaikan oleh anak yang paling polos yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, para bocah polos itu muncul di dapur, bergandengan tangan sambil menatap Seokjin dengan semangat.

"Ap-apa kau bilang?" Seokjin bertanya, berharap bahwa telinganya sedang bermain lelucon pada dirinya.

"Eomma, aku melakukan sex dengan Jiminie." Taehyung menjawab dengan nada serius.

Seokjin masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh anak tersayangnya itu. Dan dia mencoba bertanya sekali lagi, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya."Kau melakukan sex? Kalian berdua melakukan sex?"

Kedua bocah kecil itu mengangguk dengan ragu, naluri mereka berkata bahwa Seokjin eomma akan meledak kurang dalam satu menit. Mereka berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dengan perlahan, berusaha menjauhi dapur. Sedangkan Taehyung, dia mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah ibunya. Biasanya Taehyung dengan mudah membaca pikiran ibunya, karena ibunya itu seperti buku yang terbuka. Tapi kali ini, wajah ibunya terasa sulit untuk dibaca.

Seokjin mengulangi kalimat _'Taehyung melakukan sex dengan Jimin'_ lagi dan lagi di kepalanya.

Sejak hari dimana Seokjin memiliki Taehyung, ia tidak pernah berpikir anaknya akan datang padanya suatu hari dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia melakukan sex dengan anak orang yang bahkan seusia dengannya. Dia tidak keberatan bahwa anaknya itu gay, karena dia juga gay. Tapi orang tua mana yang tidak terkejut mendengar anaknya mengatakan hal itu di usia 7 tahun?

Taehyung jelas anak pertama dan anak satu-satunya. Dia jelas tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam mengasuh dan mendidik anak. Jadi, reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan? Apakah ia harus mendidik dan mengajarkan mereka tentang sex? Haruskah ia memuji mereka karena melakukan pekerjaan yang baik? Tidak terima kasih. Dia masih waras.

Berbagai pertanyaan membanjiri kepala Seokjin, membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Seokjin memegang kepalanya dan tangannya yang lain memegang meja dapur untuk mendukung badannya. Seokjin tidak pernah berpikir bahwa membesarkan anak akan membuat kepalanya sakit. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia bersyukur karena anaknya melakukan sex dengan anak yang berjenis kelamin sama. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan pingsan di tempat.

Taehyung mulai merasa khawatir karena melihat ekspresi ibunya yang tidak berubah semenjak mendengar ia dan Jimin menyampaikan berita itu. "Eomma.."

"Panggil appamu kesini.." Seokjin bergumam dengan lemah.

Bocah tampan itu dengan cepat berlari, meninggal ibunya dan kekasihnya menuju kamar orang tuanya. Seokjin akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bocah manis polos itu yang tampak ketakutan.

"Jiminie, pergi ke meja makan. Duduk dan tunggu disana." Dan Jimin melakukan apa yang dia bilang.

Namjoon sedang berada di depan meja rias untuk memeriksa tampilannya ketika Taehyung datang memasuki kamarnya. Pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap anaknya, berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya. Dia kemudian mengacak rambut kusut anaknya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Taehyung-ah mencari appa?" Si kecil tampan mengangguk panik sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur."Eomma memanggilmu!"

Sebelum Namjoon bertanya lebih, Taehyung telah menariknya keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Saat mereka telah sampai di sana, pria tampan itu melihat istrinya tengah berjongkok dan memegang kepalanya seperti menahan kesakitan.

"HONEY! KENAPA?! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!" Namjoon dengan cepat bergegas menuju istrinya dan membantunya untuk duduk di kursi terdekat.

Seokjin masih terdiam dan itu membuat Namjoon semakin cemas.

"Apa kau kesakitan? Apakah karena tadi malam? Apakah aku terlalu kasar sehingga menyakitimu? Aku pikir aku sudah 'menyiapkanmu' dengan cukup? Aissh.. itu pasti karena aku tidak sabaran untuk memasukimu. Atau mungkin aku 'menusukmu' terlalu keras? Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan 'harder' padaku.."

"Perhatikan kata-katamu brengsek. Atau aku akan menghukummu." Seokjin menatap suaminya dengan garang.

"Taehyung-ah, pergi temani Jiminie di meja makan. Eomma perlu bicara dengan appamu."

Taehyung mengangguk dan meninggalkan orang tuanya di dapur. Dia berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya. Mereka sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi, persis seperti di serial drama. Namun, entah kenapa Jimin ketakutan melihat reaksi Seokjin. Ternyata sex adalah hal serius dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Taehyung memperhatikan kekasihnya. Dia bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Bocah tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam erat jemari mungil kekasihnya. Jemari mereka saling terjalin dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Taehyung membungkuk untuk mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan memberitahu eomma bahwa aku akan bertanggung jawab." Taehyung berbisik ke telinga si manis.

Bulir air mata mulai terbentuk di mata Jimin setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan kekasihnya. Sama seperti dalam serial drama, lelaki itu tidak meninggalkan sang wanita, tapi dia tetap berada di sisinya. Jimin bersumpah untuk mengingat apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, karena kata-kata tadi adalah kata yang paling menyentuh yang pernah ia dengar. Dan juga, itu membuatnya menyadari bahwa impiannya menjadi istri Taehyung adalah benar.

Tapi suasana itu sirna ketika orang tua Taehyung datang.

Seokjin dan Namjoon duduk tepat di depan kedua bocah itu dan menghadap mereka. Taehyung meremas tangan Jimin sedikit untuk membuat kekasihnya tetap santai.

Ayah Taehyung mengambil alih keadaan dan mulai berbicara,"Okay kids, appa sudah mendengar dari eomma Jinnie tentang apa yang kalian lakukan dan appa ingin mengajukan satu pertanyaan. Jadi jawab dengan jujur atau appa akan memanggil polisi untuk menangkap kallian! Arraseo?"

"Monnie appa, appa baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan." Jawab Jimin membuat Seokjin menatap garang suaminya.

"Maksud appa beberapa pertanyaan." Pria tampan itu dengan cepat mengulang kembali perkataannya sebelum hukumannya diperpanjang.

Namjoon menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk bisa lebih menghadap ke kedua bocah polos itu dan mulai bertanya,"Tae, apakah kau 'mempersiapkan' Jimin sebelum bercinta?"

Mempersiapkan? Mempersiapkan apa? Apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya? Taehyung mulai memikirkan perkataan ayahnya. Jika maksud dari ayahnya adalah bertanya apakah Jimin mau melakukannya atau tidak, dia pasti menjawab ya. Dan juga, apa itu bercinta? Sepertinya dia harus mencarinya di kamus.

"Apa itu bercinta? Apakah itu sebuah permainan? Apakah itu menyenangkan?" Jimin yang penasaran dengan cepat menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak ia mengerti kepada Namjoon, selaku orang dewasa.

"Thank's Kim Namjoon thank's. Kau baru saja mengajarkan kosa kata baru." Kata Seokjin dengan sinis dan melanjutkan,"Kau sebaiknya memberi mereka penjelasan atau hukumanmu diperpanjang menjadi seminggu."

Namjoon mengerang, memukul dahinya. Bagaimana bisa istrinya mengancam tidak berhubungan badan selama seminggu?! Bukankah itu artinya Seokjin juga menghukum dirinya sendiri! Bagaimana bisa mereka tahan untuk tidak berhubungan badan selama seminggu?!

"Eumm.. itu kegiatan yang perlu kau lakukan sebelum melakukan sex."

Taehyung masih belum mengerti. Mereka melakukannya sesuai dengan yang ada di drama, jadi dia tidak tahu bagian mana yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya.

"Kegiatan apa yang appa bicarakan?" Namjoon mengintip Seokjin, melihat apakah istrinya itu marah atau tidak. Shit.

"Eumm.. kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja apa yang kau lakukan dari awal pada appa? Appa akan memberitahumu ketika kau menyebutkan itu." Seokjin akhirnya sedikit tenang, membuat Namjoon sedikit lega. Ia menyeka keringat yang sedikit mengalir di dahinya.

Hukumannya mungkin bisa berkurang atau mungkin tidak.

"Kami berada di kamar dan Jimin naik ke atas ranjang duluan. Lalu aku naik ke atas tubuh Jimin dan dia berada di bawahku. Kemudian, aku mulai mencium bibirnya. Setelah itu, aku mulai membuka kancing piyamanya dan-" Sebelum bocah tampan itu melanjutkan, Seokjin menginterupsi perkataannya.

"OH TIDAK! KAU LIHAT! MEREKA MELAKUKANNYA! MEREKA MELAKUKAN SEX! SEX! APA YANG AKAN KITA LAKUKAN?! BAGAIMANA KITA AKAN MEMBERITAHU ORANG TUA JIMIN?!" Seokjin membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya, merengek dan pergi sambil mengoceh tidak jelas.

Dan Namjoon memilih memberikan saran untuk memecahkan masalah istrinya,"Hanya katakan pada orang tua Jimin bahwa mereka melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka?"

Seokjin menghentikan aksinya dan memutar kepalanya menghadap suaminya,"KAU! TIDAK JATAH SELAMA SEBULAN!" Dan Seokjin melanjutkan aksinya, meninggalkan suaminya yang merasa kesakitan di hatinya.

Taehyung berdiri dari meja makan, mendorong kursinya sehingga menimbulkan suara. Perhatian terfokus padanya. Taehyung mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam untuk menunjukkan kepada orang tuanya, dan tatapan serius mulai terlukis di wajahnya.

"Appa, eomma, aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Jimin."

Sebuah senyum lebar muncul di wajah putus asa Namjoon. Semua norma dan moral yang ia ajarkan kepada anaknya mulai tertanam di diri Taehyung dan ia merasa bangga akan hal itu. Dan Taehyung pasti akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab kelak. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Seokjin masih sibuk meratapi dan mengoceh tidak jelas.

 **_Curious Jimin_**

Pada akhirnya, fakta apakah Taehyung dan Jimin benar-benar melakukan sex tetap menjadi sebuah misteri bagi Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Masih terlalu banyak hal untuk mereka berdua pelajari.

Tidak peduli betapa sulitnya mungkin bagi mereka untuk memahami, mereka akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan belajar mereka bersama-sama.

.

 **END**

 **AN :**

 **(i)Annyeong~! Yey akhirnya tamat juga :3 bagi yang bingung dengan chapter kemaren kenapa Taehyung merasa panas padahal dia masih kecil, itu karena dia merasa malu ._. saya udah mengetiknya tapi ntah kenapa banyak kata yg hilang waktu di post** **tapi udah saya perbaiki kok :* makasih atas koreksinya~ dan maaf jika ada yg kecewa dengan chapter kemaren** **kan udah saya bilang, chapter kemaren emang rada ngebosenin ._.**

 **(ii) Terima kasih buat yang nge review, fav and follow #hug :* tapi tenang aja, ini masih dilanjut kok, tapi dengan cerita yang berbeda. Tapi intinya masih Jimin yang penasaran dan Chibi!Vmin :3 Chapter selanjutnya di post minggu besok yaa :3**

 **(iii) Oh iya, selamat menjalankan ujian nasional buat dedek dedek kelas 3 smp yaa~ semoga bisa ngerjain soal dengan lancar dan lulus dengan nilai bagus. Dan buat** **Sky Scrapper's** **alias Aii thayang gue~ Selamat berjuang yeee~ :***

 **Sampai Jumpa di Curious Jimin Lainnya :***

 **Last one, Review Juseyo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Curious Jimin**

.

.

.

Author : MY98

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

 _ **Pairing**_ : VMin

 _ **Rating :**_ T

 _ **Genre :**_ _Friendship, Humor, Fluff_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _BTS itu milik BigHit ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje! Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **CHIBI!VMIN YAOI!**

 **Nb :** Di sini usia Vmin 7 tahun yaa ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Curious Jimin _**

 **Chapter IV : "Tae, ada mobil bergoyang!"**

 **.**

Taehyung berada di sofa dengan sebuah buku ensiklopedia baru di tangannya. Hahh.. sempurna. Bocah tampan itu merasa sedikit tenang ketika orang tuanya pergi keluar untuk berkencan. Menjadi anak yang berbakti, ia membujuk orang tuanya untuk pergi keluar tanpa membawanya.

Taehyung mengerti bahwa sudah lama orang tuanya tidak pergi bersama untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ibunya menggunakan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk mengurus rumah dan merawatnya. Di sisi lain, Ayahnya harus bekerja selama berjam-jam di kantor dan sudah kelelahan saat ia pulang ke rumah.

Karena semua itu, mereka jarang pergi berduaan bersama. Yahh.. tidak termasuk waktu malam mereka yang mengunci diri di kamar dengan suara-suara aneh yang Taehyung tidak mengerti.

Orang tuanya baik-baik saja dengan dia tinggal sendirian di rumah. Tapi tidak sendirian juga sih. Masih ada orang lain di rumah ini yang menemani Taehyung. Namun, itu bukan seorang babysitter atau para maid, dia hanyalah seorang bocah kecil yang kurang lebih sama besar dengannya.

"TAETAE!" Jimin memasuki ruang tamu dengan suara yang melengking keras sambil setelahnya tersenyum lebar.

Bocah manis itu melompat dengan riang di samping kekasihnya dan memeluknya untuk duduk mendekat. Jimin telah menemaninya sepanjang malam dengan bermain dengan mainannya di taman belakang. Tapi Jimin tidak akan menemaninya ketika dia tengah membaca buku dan meninggalkannya untuk pergi bermain dengan teman kelompok bermainnya. Sedihnya, si cerdas Taehyung tidak termasuk dalam kelompok itu. #pukpukTaehyung :V

Taehyung akhirnya meletakkan bukunya sebelum menandainya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya, "Ya Jiminie?"

"Ada mobil yang bergoyang!" Bocah manis itu mencoba untuk meniru goyangan kuat yang ia lihat dengan matanya kepada kekasihnya.

Tentu saja itu aneh untuk sebuah mobil yang bergoyang tanpa adanya gempa bumi. Mungkin maksud dari Jimin adalah bergerak.

"Bergoyang atau bergerak?" Taehyung bertanya lagi, berpikir mungkin kekasihnya salah melihat.

"Bergoyang!"

"Seperti ini?" Bocah tampan itu mengambil sebuah mobil mainan yang entah ia dapat dari mana dan menggoyang mobil itu tetap di tempatnya.

Jimin mengangguk antusias dan melanjutkan,"Ayo dan lihatlah! Ayo!"

Dia mulai menarik Taehyung untuk melihat keluar sebelum mobil itu berhenti bergoyang. Ini adalah fenomena yang tidak biasa dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk menyelidiki hal ini. Mungkin mereka bisa belajar hal yang baru hari ini?

Jimin menyeret kekasihnya keluar menuju garasi dan menunjuk mobil yang terparkir di sana. Taehyung dengan cepat menyadari bahwa mobil itu adalah mobil yang di bawa oleh ayahnya tadi. Aneh. Jika mobil orang tuanya sudah di sini, bukankah seharusnya orang tuanya sudah pulang? _'Mungkin mereka memutuskan untuk naik bus?'_

Mereka mendekati mobil itu dari belakang dengan hati-hati dan mengamatinya dengan baik-baik. Jimin tidak bohong. Mobil itu bukan hanya bergoyang, tapi juga terdengar sebuah musik yang keras yang keluar dari mobil itu. Lagu itu.. lagu itu terdengar seperti lagu yang berjudul 'Boy In Luv' yang dipopulerkan oleh boyband terkenal BTS.

Tidak peduli musik apa itu, tapi itu benar-benar aneh untuk sebuah mobil. Biasanya mobil itu kan diam dan tenang seperti bagaimana yang ada di buku. Taehyung tahu betul bahwa mobil tidak seperti orang-orang yang ada di kartun yang bisa berbicara, menari atau bahkan bernyanyi.

Taehyung melanjutkan penyelidikannya dan berjalan di sekitar mobil bewarna putih itu. Jimin memegang ujung bajunya dan mengikutinya sambil bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Bagian depan dan belakang kaca mobil ini di tutupi oleh kaca film, jadi tidak mungkin mereka mengintip dari belakang ataupun dari depan.

Satu-satunya cara adalah mengintip dari samping, karena jendela samping hanya tertutupi oleh tetesan air. Mungkin dengan Taehyung menyeka tetesan air itu, akan lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk mengintip.

Tangan Taehyung mencengkram dadanya di mana jantungnya terletak, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bergerak sedikit lebih dekat ke mobil. Taehyung menggunakan lengan bajunya yang panjang untuk menyeka tetesan air yang ada di jendela. Pandangannya mulai terlihat jelas dan lebih jelas dan kebenaran akan terungkap.

Perasaan takut tiba-tiba memasuki hatinya. Ini seperti sebuah adegan dari salah satu film horror yang ia lihat bersama ayahnya.

 **DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jimin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Taehyung dan melihat bagian jendela yang telah dibersihkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua mengantisipasi untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Sesuatu pasti terjadi di dalam dan mereka bertekad untuk mencari tahu, meskipun perasaan takut memenuhi hati mereka.

 **DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Sedikit lagi.

 **DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Taehyung dan Jimin semakin mendekat dan mendekat dan sedikit menjinjit untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Ini dia.

Kebenaran akan segera terungkap.

.

.

.

 **TAK!**

Sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam mobil dan membanting ke jendela di bagian yang Taehyung bersihkan.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kedua bocah itu berteriak histeris dan berlari kencang memasuki rumah.

Hahh.. ingatlah kawan,

Rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi dapat membunuhmu.

Satu pelajaran, jangan pernah mendekati mobil yang sedang bergoyang.

Jadi, apa kebenarannya?

.

 **END**

 **AN : Annyeong~ Pendek ya? xD biarin deh :v hahahaha ada yang tahu kenapa mobilnya bergoyang :3 wkwkwk xD Hayoooo~**

 **Nantikan Curious Jimin lainnya nee~**

 **Last one, Review Juseyo~ (Harus repiew -_- kalau tidak repiew, saya doain kalian nemu mobil bergoyang :'v Serius nih .-.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Curious Jimin**

.

Author : MY98

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook _as_ Seokjin's Friend

 _ **Pairing**_ : VMin

 _ **Rating :**_ T

 _ **Genre :**_ _Friendship, Humor, Fluff_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _BTS itu milik BigHit ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje! Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **CHIBI!VMIN YAOI!**

 **Nb : Di sini usia Vmin 7 tahun yaa ^^**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **_Curious Jimin _**

 **Chapter V : "Story Time With Jungkook Hyung!"**

Perusahaan Namjoon akan mengadakan pesta untuk perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan yang ke empat pada malam ini. Pria tampan itu harus membawa istrinya sebagai pasangannya. Tapi Seokjin tidak bisa meninggalkan anak-anak sendirian. Taehyung dan Jimin masih trauma dengan insiden mobil bergoyang di garasi pada minggu lalu dan dia juga tidak ingin mendengar berita bahwa dia akan segera menjadi nenek di usia muda.

Namun meninggalkan suaminya pergi sendiri ke pesta juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Pasti para wanita lajang akan menatap lapar suaminya. Namjoon mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari motif tersembunyi mereka dan mengambil keuntungan padanya. Dengan itu, Seokjin tidak bisa meninggalkan suaminya maupun anak-anaknya.

Itu sebabnya dia memutuskan untuk memanggil babysitter.

"Ingat! Jangan lupa memberikan mereka segelas susu sebelum tidur! Dan pastikan mereka berada di tempat tidur sebelum jam 10 malam! JANGAN MENGAJARKAN MEREKA HAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK! Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Jika ada masalah segera menghubungiku dan aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah! Dan bla bla bla.." Seokjin melanjutkan perkataannya kepada babysitter dadakan itu untuk memastikan anak-anaknya akan baik-baik saja tanpa di bawah pengawasannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan menjagaaaaaa mereka dengan baik~. Bergegaslah dan segara pergi! Namjoon hyung menunggumu. Byeeee.. selamat bersenang-senang!" Jungkook mendorong Seokjin keluar dari rumah dan segera menutup pintu.

Akhirnya dia bisa tenang sekarang.

Jungkook langsung menerima tawaran Seokjin ketika dia memintanya untuk menjadi babysitter. Menjaga anak tidak terlalu sulit, bukan? Jungkook sangat yakin bahwa hyungnya itu pasti mengajari dan mendidik anaknya dengan baik. Dia telah melihat Taehyung sebelumnya dan dia sudah tahu bahwa Taehyung anak yang cukup mandiri. Mungkin pekerjaannya malam ini hanya menyuruh Taehyung tidur dan menunggu hyungnya pulang.

"Tae, waktunya tidur sekarang!" Pria tampan itu memasuki sebuah kamar yang ia yakini itu kamar Taehyung. Tapi dia bukan hanya menemukan Taehyung, tapi juga seorang bocah kecil lainnya.

' _Seokjin hyung tidak bilang dia punya anak lagi setelah Taehyung.'_

Jungkook mengambil catatan kecil yang diberikan Seokjin padanya di saku celananya. 'Namanya Jimin, dia sama besar dengan Taehyung. Dia tinggal tepat di seberang rumah kami, tapi dia sering ke sini untuk menginap. Hubungan merekaa.. entahlah rumit. Mereka seperti saudara tapi juga seperti sepasang kekasih, jadi entahlah.' Hal ini membuat kening Jungkook berkerut. Bagaimana bisa hubungan mereka rumit? Mereka hanya anak-anak.

Kedua bocah polos itu sedang bermain dengan balok-balok kayu di lantai berkarpet. Taehyung sedang duduk bersila dengan Jimin di pangkuannya. Tangan Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jimin, menuntun tangan mungil mereka untuk menyusun balok-balok itu tanpa terjatuh. Mereka benar-benar dekat...

"Kau siapa?" Jimin bertanya dengan polos ketika matanya menemukan sesosok (?) orang asing.

"Dia Jungkook ahjussi." Bocah tampan itu menjawab dengan segera.

Jungkook berlutut di samping mereka dan memperkenalkan diri kepada bocah manis yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, "Panggil saja aku Jungkook hyung, ne? Jinnie eomma dan Monnie appa sangat sibuk hari ini, jadi hyung yang akan menjaga kalian sampai mereka pulang. Oke?"

"Oke!" kedua bocah polos itu mengangguk patuh.

Pria tampan itu berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian dan mengambil dua stel piyama. Dia menyerahkannya pada mereka dan menunggu dengan sabar untuk mereka memberikan pakaian kotor padanya. Taehyung dengan cepat mengganti piyamanya. Tetapi Jimin, dia hanya diam berdiri di depan Jungkook dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengganti piyamamu?" Jimin mengangguk lucu, membuat Jungkook tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi chubby Jimin.

Ketika Jungkook hendak membuka baju Jimin, Taehyung segera menarik tangan mungil Jimin.

"Aku yang akan membantunya." Taehyung berkata dengan nada yang jelas sekali bahwa dia tengah cemburu.

Wow, dia pasti mendapatkan sifat posesif dan pencemburu dari Seokjin hyung.

Taehyung tidak pernah bisa melihat Jimin-nya mengganti piyama dengan orang lain selain dia (Yahh.. pengecualian untuk ibu dan ayah Jimin). Bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun. Hanya Taehyung satu-satunya yang boleh menyentuh Jimin. Dan Taehyung harus mengakui bahwa dia mulai tidak menyukai Jungkook.

Jungkook permisi dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat dua gelas susu untuk mereka. Setelah Jungkook selesai membuatnya, dia kembali ke kamar Taehyung dan menemukan Jimin telah memakai piyama Tom and Jerry nya. Jungkook menyerahkan cangkir tersebut kepada mereka yang disambut dengan antusias oleh bocah polos itu. Mereka mulai meminum susu vanila mereka.

Dalam beberapa detik, cangkir mereka sudah kosong dan menyerahkan cangkir itu kembali pada Jungkook. Bibir atas Jimin dipenuhi dengan susu yang mana hanya membuat Jungkook menatap Jimin gemas. _'Imutnya.'_ Jungkook berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum dia bisa menjangkau bibir Jimin untuk menghapus sisa susu itu, Taehyung sudah lebih lebih dulu mengusap bibir Jimin dengan tisu.

' _Sial._ ' Pria tampan itu menatap datar Taehyung.

Mereka berdua naik ke atas ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur. Jungkook segera mematikan lampu dan mengubahnya dengan lampu tidur. Ketika dia hendak keluar meninggalkan kamar Taehyung, Jimin bertanya padanya,"Apakah Jungkook hyung akan membacakan cerita?"

Cerita? Jungkook meletakkan cangkir-cangkir kosong itu di atas lemari kecil dan menarik kursi kecil ke sisi tempat tidur. Dia duduk di dekat sisi Jimin dan menyeringai ketika mendapati wajah Taehyung yang berubah suram. Tapi Taehyung dengan cepat menarik Jimin mendekat dan memeluk bahu sempit Jimin.

"Eumm hyung pikir.. baiklah." Pria tampan itu menggaruk kepalanya sedikit dan melanjutkan,"Cerita apa yang kalian ingin hyung bacakan?"

"Bisakah hyung menceritakan kisah yang berhubungan dengan sejarah Dinasti Joseon?" Jungkook beralih menatap Taehyung. Dia bisa melihat tatapan menantang dari Taehyung. _'Menyebalkan.'_

Dinasti Joseon? Bukannya sombong, tapi Jungkook termasuk siswa yang pintar dulu waktu semasa dia sekolah. Hanya saja dia buruk di mata pelajaran sejarah. Pasti Taehyung mewarisi kecerdasan dari Namjoon hyung.

"Bagaimana kalau Jimin saja yang memilih ceritanya?"

"PUTRI SALJU DAN TUJUH KURCACI! Jinnie eomma belum membacakan cerita itu padaku." Taehyung tidak menolak saran Jimin. Selama kekasihnya suka, apa pun akan ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, hyung akan memceritakan Putri Salju dan Tujuh Kurcaci." Jungkook mulai menceritakan dongeng tersebut berdasarkan apa yang ia ingat.

 _Dahulu kala..._

"Dahulu nya itu kapan hyung?" Menjadi bocah yang selalu penasaran, membuat Jimin menanyakan hal itu.

Jungkook menyesal tidak bertanya kepada orang tuanya atau guru nya ketika mereka menceritakan dongeng ini padanya. Pria tampan itu menyukai wajah penasaran Jimin. Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa menjawab tidak tahu, itu membuatnya kelihatan bodoh. Tidak ada jawaban yang pasti dari pertanyaan itu, tapi dia menjawab dengan perkiraan kasar,"Eumm.. mungkin seribu tahun yang lalu?"

"OH OH, apakah itu ketika dinosaurus masih hidup?" Jimin bertanya dengan semangat.

"Sebenarnya dinosaurus hidup ratusan ribu tahun yang lalu, tapi naga sudah ada pada ribuan tahun yang lalu." Jawab Jungkook asal. Jungkook tidak tega mematahkan imajinasi bocah manis itu. Jimin terlalu manis untuk dibuat kecewa. #eaaa

"Apakah naga akan muncul di dalam cerita ini?" Mata Jimin menatap Jungkook penuh harap. Membuat Jungkook menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi gembul Jimin.

"Kau harus mendengarnya dan cari tahu." Jungkook tersenyum nakal dan melanjutkan dongengnya.

 _Hiduplah seorang gadis cantik bernama Putri Salju. Dia memiliki seorang ibu tiri yang cantik namun sayangnya jahat. Sang ratu memiliki sebuah cermin ajaib yang selalu menjawab pertanyaannya setiap kali dia bertanya._

" _Mirror mirror on the wall, siapakah perempuan yang paling cantik di negri ini?"_

 _Cermin ajaib itu selalu menjawab,"Kau ratu ku, kau. Kau lah yang paling cantik di negri ini."_

"WOW CERMIN YANG BICARA!" Jimin berseru senang.

Jungkook dan Taehyung tertawa melihat betapa polosnya bocah manis itu.

 _Tapi hari demi hari dan tahun demi tahun, Putri Salju tumbuh menjadi lebih cantik dan indah. Ketika ratu bertanya suatu hari kepada cermin, sang cermin menjawab,"Putri Salju yang tercantik di negri ini."_

"Tapi aku pikir eomma dan Jinnie Eomma lebih cantik dari Ratu dan Putri Salju." Komentar Jimin.

Tapi menurut Taehyung, Jiminlah orang tercantik di dunia ini.

 _Sang ratu menjadi cemburu, dan memerintahkan pemburu untuk membawa Putri Salju ke hutan untuk di bunuh. Pemburu membawa Putri Salju ke hutan, tapi disaat dia mengangkat pisau untuk membunuh Putri Salju..._

"TIDAAAKKK!" Jimin terlalu menghayati cerita tersebut sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah dongeng.

 _Sang pemburu tidak tega membunuhnya. Sebaliknya, dia membiarkan Putri Salju pergi, menyuruhnya untuk melarikan diri dan menjauh dari Ratu. Di hutan, Putri Salju menemukan sebuah pondok kecil milik sekelompok kurcaci. Para kurcaci kasihan padanya dan mengatakan,"Jika kau ingin menetap di rumah kami, kau harus memasak untuk kami, merapikan tempat tidur, mencuci, menjahit, merajut, dan menjaga tempat ini bersih dan rapi, maka kau boleh tinggal di sini bersama kami. Dan kau bisa memiliki semua yang kau inginkan."_

"Kurcaci yang mana yang mengatakan itu? Kan kurcaci ada tujuh." Jimin yang penasaran masih berlanjut dan ia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Eumm.. Semua kurcaci mungkin akan menanyakan itu kan? Tapi dari nada bicaranya yang tinggi, mungkin kurcaci yang pemarah atau Grumpy?"

"Grumpy?" Jungkook kembali melanjutkan dongengnya sebelum Jimin bertanya lebih.

 _Sementara itu, Sang Ratu bertanya lagi kepada cermin ajaib,"Siapa perempuan tercantik di negri ini?"_

" _Putri Salju yang paling cantik di negri ini." Jawab cermin ajaib._

" _APA?! tunjukan aku dimana dia!"_

Kali ini si jenius Taehyung yang bertanya,"Apakah cermin ajaib itu semacam GPS?"

Anak ini jelas merupakan perpaduan Namjoon dan Seokjin hyung. Pikir Jungkook.

"GPS belum ada pada waktu itu Tae. Cermin itu bisa menunjukan dimana Putri Salju berada karena cermin itu cermin ajaib mungkin? Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang rumit Tae." Jungkook menghelas napas. Sebenarnya, anak-anak tidak boleh terlalu pintar juga. Dia mungkin akan kehilangan semua pikiran polos yang ia miliki di usia yang masih muda.

"Tae, apa itu GPS?" Pertanyaan tidak berhenti keluar dari bibir mungil Jimin.

"GPS adalah Global Positioning System. GPS dapat menunjukan keberadaan siapa pun di bumi dalam waktu yang cepat." Bocah tampan itu menjelaskan kepada kekasihnya sementara Jungkook tetap tenang.

"Wah.. Kau sangat jenius Tae!" Jimin kagum dengan kekasihnya dan menatapnya dengan kagum.

 _Sang ratu merasa marah bahwa Putri Salju masih hidup dengan baik dan tinggal bersama para kurcaci. Dan Ratu semakin marah bahwa Putri Salju masih menjadi perempuan yang paling cantik di negri ini. Akhirnya Sang Ratu memutuskan untuk menyamar dan mengunjungi pondok kecil kurcaci pada siang hari. Dia mencoba untuk membunuh Putri Salju._

 _Pertama, ia menyamar sebagai penjual. Ratu menawarkan tali warna-warni kepada Putri Salju untuk di pinggangnya. Tapi tali itu terlalu erat, sehingga membuat Putri Salju pingsan. Sang Ratu pun lari dan berpikir Putri Salju telah mati. Namun, Putri Salju masih hidup, karena para kurcaci melonggarkan tali tersebut dari pinggang Putri Salju._

"Yey! Putri Salju selamat! Terima kasih kepada tujuh kurcaci!" Jimin berteriak senang sambil menepuk tangannya.

 _Selanjutnya, sang Ratu berubah menjadi seorang nenek tua dan menyisir rambut Putri Salju dengan sisir beracun. Putri Salju pingsan lagi. Tetapi sekali lagi, dia diselamatkan oleh para kurcaci._

Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana sisir beracun dapat membahayakan seseorang. Bagaimana bisa menyisir rambut seseorang dengan sisir beracun bisa membuat orang mati? Apakah racun itu meresap ke dalam akar rambut dan masuk ke tubuh Putri Salju? Meskipun Taehyung sangat ingin bertanya, ia tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya yang begitu hanyut dalam cerita.

 _Akhirnya, sang Ratu membuat apel beracun dan menyamar menjadi istri petani. Dia menawarkan apel itu kepada Putri Salju. Ketika dia ragu-ragu menerimanya, sang Ratu membelah apel itu menjadi dua, setengah untuknya dan setengah untuk Putri Salju. Putri Salju memakan apel itu dengan bersemangat. Namun tiba-tiba Putri Salju terjatuh dan tidur. Ketika para kurcaci mnemukannya, mereka menganggap bahwa Putri Salju sudah mati dan menempatkannya di dalam peti kaca. Seluruh hewan di hutan datang untuk berkabung._

"Aku tidak ingin Putri Salju mati!" Jimin mulai menangis, memotong cerita sekali lagi.

Taehyung memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Jimin, berusaha menenangkannya. Sehingga Jimin dapat melanjutkan mendengar cerita sampai akhir _. 'Tidak heran kenapa Seokjin hyung menulis hubungan mereka rumit. Mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih.'_

 _Waktu terus berlalu, dan seorang pangeran yang berkelana tidak sengaja melihat Putri Salju. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke peti mati Putri Salju. Pangeran terpesona oleh kecantikan Putri Salju dan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Dia membungkuk dan mencium bibirnya dan ternyata memecahkan kutukan Putri Salju dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Pangeran kemudian menyatakan cintanya dan segera merencanakan pernikahan._

 _Pangeran tahu apa yang terjadi pada Putri Salju dan menghukum sang Ratu karena perbuatan jahatnya._

 _Dan pada akhirnya, Putri Salju dan Pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya._

 _Tamat._

"Ceritanya begitu menyentuh!" Jimin yang pertama kali merespon ketika Jungkook selesai bercerita.

"Jadi kalian suka ceritanya?" Jungkook bertanya yang dibalas anggukan puas oleh Jimin. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Taehyung dan si kecil tampan menjawab,"Jika Jimin suka, aku juga suka."

Jimin menguap dan mengusap kedua matanya yang sudah mengantuk. Jungkook yang mengerti segera mematikan lampu tidur. Jimin mendekat ke sisi Taehyung dan berbaring di lengannya. Taehyung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka dan memastikan tubuh Jimin benar-benar tertutupi dengan selimut.

Taehyung memberikan kekasihnya kecupan terakhir di keningnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk mengikuti Jimin menuju pulau mimpi.

Jungkook tersenyum sendiri menyaksikan cinta yang begitu murni di depannya. Kedua bocah kecil ini benar-benar menunjukkan bagaimana cinta yang murni padanya.

 **_Curious Jimin_**

 **Next Morning**

Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang bangun. Jimin masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di sampingnya, menikmati kehangatan cahaya pagi yang bersinar di dalam kamarnya. Seperti dongeng kemarin, Taehyung mengecup bibir Jimin. Kecupan itu membuat Jimin bangun dari tidurnya dan ia melihat Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Jimin pun ikut tersenyum, mereka saling mengetahui dengan sempurna apa yang ada di pikiran kekasih mereka.

Mereka akan menjadi Putri Salju dan Pangeran.

Dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

 **.**

 **END**

 **_OMAKE_**

 **On Another Day**

Jungkook akhirnya bebas karena para bocah itu sudah tidur. Ia meraih laptopnya dan mulai mencari video di Youtube. Dia mengklik salah satu video yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dilihat oleh anak-anak. Tapi apa masalahnya? Dia sudah berusia 24 tahun. Dia sudah dewasa.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian tonton hah?" Seokjin muncul di depan pintu dengan Namjoon mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kalian? Jungkook memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Taehyung dan Jimin sedang menatap laptop yang tengah ia pegang. Tampak kedua bocah itu tengah memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam video itu.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang itu?" Jimin bertanya pertama.

"Kenapa orang yang berada di bawah lelaki itu seperti kesakitan?" Dan si cerdas Taehyung yang bertanya kedua.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! MATI KAU!"

 **.**

 **END**

 **AN : Annyeong~! Apa kabar? :3 Saya ada ff baru, kalian mau pairingnya apa? Vmin atau KookMin? Atau yang lain? '-' jawab ne? :)**

 **Last One, Review Juseyo~ :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Curious Jimin**

.

Author : MY98

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

Kim Namjoon _as_ Taehyung's Dad

 _ **Pairing**_ : VMin

 _ **Rating :**_ T

 _ **Genre :**_ _Friendship, Family, Fluff_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _BTS itu milik BigHit ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje! Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **CHIBI!VMIN YAOI!**

 **Nb : Di sini usia Vmin 7 tahun yaa ^^**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **_Curious Jimin _**

 **Chapter VI : "How I 'Fall' to Seokjin."**

Jimin sedang menginap lagi di rumah Taehyung hari ini. Mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang dan bersiap untuk mendengarkan cerita sebelum tidur. Sekarang giliran Namjoon untuk membacakan cerita kepada anak-anak. Tidak seperti Seokjin dan Jungkook, Namjoon lebih suka bercerita tentang kehidupan nyata atau berdasarkan pengalaman pribadinya.

"Jadi, cerita apa yang ingin kalian dengar hari ini?" Tanya Namjoon pada anak-anaknya.

Jimin mengangkat tangan mungilnya seperti bagaimana yang selalu ia lakukan di sekolah untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Bagi Namjoon, Jimin selalu menjadi anak yang sopan dan manis, dan Jimin juga pilihan yang tepat untuk menjadi menantunya. Dia senang bahwa anaknya yang tampan itu melakukan pekerjaan yang baik untuk menjaga Jimin di sisinya.

"Ya Jimin?"

"Bisakah appa menceritakan tentang kisah appa dan Jinnie eomma?" Bocah manis itu bertanya dengan mata yang penuh harap.

Sebuah senyum bahagia muncul di wajah Namjoon saat ia teringat masa-masa indah dia bersama sang istri tercinta dari pertama kali bertemu sampai sekarang. Tentu saja ia sangat bersedia untuk berbagi cerita yang indah itu pada anak-anaknya. Mungkin mereka bisa belajar sesuatu dari ceritanya dan berakhir sepertinya. Membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil yang manis dengan memiliki anak-anak manis seperti mereka.

"Cerita apa yang ingin Jimin tahu tentang appa dan eomma?"

"Mmm.. Jimin ingin tahu bagaimana Monnie appa 'jatuh' kepada Jinnie eomma!"

Dan Namjoon mulai menceritakan kisahnya..

"Hari dimana appa bertemu pertama kali dengan Jinnie eomma adalah hari dimana appa jatuh padanya. Appa masih sekitar usia kalian waktu itu. Appa masih ingat hari itu, appa sedang menuju suatu tempat untuk memakan bekal makan siang appa. Ketika appa sedang berjalan di koridor, Jinnie eomma muncul tidak jauh dari appa, menuju ke arah appa dengan seorang teman di sampingnya.

Dalam tujuh tahun hidup appa dan bahkan sampai sekarang, appa belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat manis dan sempurna seperti dia. Cara dia tersenyum, tertawa lepas di depan umum tanpa takut merusak _image_ -nya. Cara dia berjalan, dan jepitan rambut merah yang menghiasi rambutnya entah kenapa membuat appa terpikat. Pada waktu itu appa berpikir, _'Apakah aku bertemu dengan seorang malaikat?'_

Tetapi tiba-tiba appa tersadar ketika melihat kulit pisang yang ada di jalan koridor. Melihat bagaimana seriusnya dia berbicara dengan temannya, appa yakin dia akan memijak kulit itu dan kemudian terjatuh dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Appa tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi dan memutuskan untuk menghentikannya.

Appa berteriak keras,"Ya! Hati-hati! Ada kulit pisang di sana!"

Appa berlari secepat kilat berharap untuk bisa menghentikannya agar tidak memijak kulit itu. Tapi, sebelum appa bisa mendekatinya, appa yang malah terpeleset dan jatuh, kotak makan siang appa juga jatuh dan isinya berserakan. Siku dan lutut appa terluka.

Appa hampir saja menangis karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terjulur mengusap rambut appa dan bertanya _'Apakah kau baik-baik saja?'_ dengan nada khawatir. Ketika appa mendongak, appa melihatnya sedang menatap appa dengan pandangan yang berkaca-kaca. Dan entah kenapa dengan bodohnya appa tersenyum, padahal lutut dan siku appa sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Jadi, itulah cerita bagaimana appa jatuh kepada Jinnie eomma."

Taehyung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar cerita ayahnya. Ini dia yang bodoh atau ayahnya yang salah tangkap maksud Jimin sih?

Namjoon telah salah memahami maksud pertanyaan Jimin yang secara harfiah bertanya bagaimana ayahnya jatuh cinta pada ibunya. Bukan dalam artian jatuh sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak keberatan dan berpikir itu adalah sebuah cerita yang indah, jadi Taehyung tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Namjoon menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh kedua anaknya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi mereka sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Taehyung. Kedua bocah itu belum langsung tidur, tetapi mereka saling berpelukan untuk membagi kehangatan. Pikiran Jimin masih dipenuhi oleh cerita yang barusan dibacakan oleh Namjoon tadi. Bocah manis itu selalu menyukai cerita asmara yang menyerupai dongeng.

"Taehyungie, akankah kau melindungiku seperti Monnie appa melindungi Jinnie eomma?"

Sebuah ekspresi serius muncul di wajah Taehyung dan mulai menjawab dengan nada serius,"Aku akan melindungimu selamanya. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya malaikatku."

Taehyung kemudian mengecup bibir mungil Jimin sebagai bukti janjinya pada kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **END**

 **AN : Annyeong~! Oke, mungkin ini adalah update-an terakhir buat Curious Jimin :( bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena saya kepengen ngeberhentiin ini sampai di sini (?) jadi ya gitulah.. tapi ntahlah, kalau seandainya kedepannya ada niat, saya bakalan lanjutin '-' tapi setidaknya ini udah end :3 hohoho**

 **Yaudah deh, thanks yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang ngereview, fav, follow, dan juga silent reader. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu u,u tapi saya kok semua review kalian :3 dan ntah kenapa baca review kalian tuh bikin saya nyengir2 tidak jelas :v TERIMA KASIH, SAYA SAYANG KALIAN~ :* :* #peyuksatu2 {}**

 **Oh iya, SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA 1437 H bagi yang menjalankannya~ Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~ dalam bulan puasa, saya berencana hiatus. Supaya puasa saya lebih khusuk :3**

 **Last One, Review Juseyoo~**


End file.
